A Marvelous mind
by burnt-toast11
Summary: A cold wind blew in...Somewhere, a howl could be heard...A spectacular night. Still, she had the odd feeling that someone was watching her... One shot...Not really a romance, but kinda broodingly sweet


One night, when the stars were out, and normal people were sleeping, I was sitting on my computer, napping on the keyboard. I dreamt about neenish tart's, sniper wolf in a bikini, and psycho mantis with a top hat. Then i woke up, and wrote the story.  
That's how it happened. Funny how things work out, right?

Anyway, this isn't a new breed of love fic. No Sniper/Mantis here, nor Psycho/Wolf. Those are some pretty cool names though.  
So yeah, story time Sorry, but you'll have to fill in Sniper Wolf's accent by yourself. Im not going to risk making myself, and poor Wolf sound like an idiot.

* * *

A cold wind blew in...Somewhere, a howl could be heard...A spectacular night. Dark, clear, and with high visibility in all directions. Perfect for spotting practice. Not to mention shooting.  
Wolf sat against a concrete wall, polishing the scope on her PSG-1. A popper of diazepam next to her, and enjoying the wolves here, it was the perfect way for her to relax. She had the entire snow field to herself, save a few wolves, but she didnt mind them.

Still, she had the odd feeling that someone was watching her.  
There was always the chance it was just the natural side effect of watching others all her life, but regardless, it felt far too serious to leave unchecked.  
She put down the rag she had been using to clean the scope, and slowly got ahold of the trigger. She rose, and did a comprehensive 360 degree check. Even the wall behind gave her the creeps. She decided to move out into the winter forest, and search for the source of her suspicion.

She peered around trees, and up into bright holes in the side of the stone faced buildings, but no where could she see the moon shining back from a glass scope or pair of eyes. Then she started to get scared. Scared that someone else might be too close for her to get the jump on. That she might really be in trouble now.

Then, she heard the breathing. That loud, raspy, disturbing breathing...She'd only heard it from one person before.

"Mantis..." She whirled around, and raised her gun to give him a taste of his own spook. But her sight came to rest on dead ground. Indeed, there wasnt anything there. But the breathing continued. Eventually, it got to a point where it almost felt like he was right behind her. She whirled around again, but still, nothing but wisps of snow, drifting past.  
"Mantis?!" She called out, hoping he'd at least give her a vector to aim at.

"_She knows my name...Smarter then you look_"

She could almost hear the gas mask on him. But still, his voice was all around her.

"_Oh, dont panic...I'm not here to hunt you_"

"That would be the last thing I'm afraid of"

"_Ah, yes, that would be correct...You are the mistress of the hunt...of the **WILD**_" His voice kept echoing around her, almost sending her mind into a complete panic. But her blood was full of tranquilizer, and her lungs were filled with the cold air. Regardless of what Mantis thought, he could not beat her in "_...Your own element?_"  
"A mind reader, I forgot" She lowered her rifle, giving up on the hope of finding him. She smiled, and did her best to focus her mind away from giving away anything. Mantis had been known to delve deeply into the minds of anyone he had the chance to...If just to prove his point.

"_That's right Wolf...Think happy thoughts...Think thoughts that calm you, that pleasure you...Show me where you are happy...Show me_"

Wolf felt something in her head...Like a headache, but more acute, more...THERE. Like someone had put a nail in her skull. Mantis.

"_Oh...You are a strong one, most would cry like they had just been born by now...Lets go a little further..._" The nail went in deeper. Wolf could almost feel it going through her brain. But she wouldnt give Mantis anything. He would just take pleasure in knowing he'd beaten another member of his team.  
She started to see her repressed memories flash through her head. The running, the killing, the shooting, the crying, the gassing.

"_Ooooh...A troubled childhood...Very good, very good...How about we go further?_"  
She began to feel gravity pushing her down, as if the snow flakes had turned to weights of iron and steel. Still, she stood, and although her rifle felt like it was a tree trunk, she dared not release it from her grasp. She swore she would rip off that mask and tear out his tongue for ever speaking to her like that.

"_Diazepam...Pentazemin...Naughty, naughty..._"  
She started to feel her knees buckling under the weight of her own mind, as every crack and corner was ripped into a straight line, and read aloud for his entertainment.

But before her legs once again felt the cold embrace of the snow, she regained her strength, balance, and mind. A moment of sweeping unsurity, gave way to peaceful wind once again. She spied her surroundings carefully, not letting her mind fall into an unguarded state.  
"What's the matter, migraine?" She kidded. Again, the breathing started, but this time it sounded less evil, or cunning. More like he was actually breathing for the purpose of living. That was surprising.  
"...No dreams of wonderment?" Came the raspy voice. This time, it didn't echo. Now, it sounded as if it were very close.  
"...No desires of the flesh?" Much closer then she thought...But he wasn't besides her...So that would mean.  
"...No fantasies of unbridled mating?"

Wolf raised her gun up to aim at the sky, and sure enough there he was. Wrapped in his trench coat, levitating like a balloon in a vacuum.  
"Are you here for a reason, or just to be next on my list?"  
"Your list...Yes, those who you choose to love..." He said mournfully, he began to decrease his altitude "How interesting...The lustly instinct of this species has not taken your mind...You love so you may kill them better...Like a machine"

Wolf felt that one.

"Leave here, go back to your stalking, find someone else to pester"  
"Yes...To read the minds of more thoughtless drones...Predictable in their needs..." He touched down on the snow, dropping his arms into his deep pockets "...And desires. But you...Your mind, it is a marvelous vision"

This was getting creepy.  
"I would not suggest falling in love with me...Those men usually die" She raised her scope, and allowed the laser point to grace Mantis' chest. He dipped his head a bit more.  
"Of course, that would be...too human of me..." He turned around, and prepared to walk away "...Tell me Wolf, what do you think of it?"  
"Of what?"  
"Love"  
"That it is a trick that only a woman can master"  
That's when she saw it. No matter how much leather he put on his face, or how heavy a coat he wore, or what color his skin was, or how burned his face was, Wolf knew it when someone was smiling.  
"_If you say so..._"  
He walked away, and the overwhelming presence faded. Wolf began walking back to where her original spot had been. On the way, she wondered about him. Usually he knew EVERYTHING, but now, he took her word for it? 'If you say so?' Now he trusts her?  
He was a freak of nature, she knew that much, but he was really starting to creep her out.

But there was that fleeting thought. That one indiscriminate thought that flashed past her mind. The one no one can control, the one that perhaps even Mantis couldnt help but twitch to, that maybe, possibly, uncertainly...Add him to the list. One day put him in the cross hairs. One day send him a love letter.  
'_Straight from my gun, right to his heart_'

* * *

And there it is, the first Sniper Wolf and Psycho Mantis story on fanfiction. I feel proud, knowing that you people now know of my recurring _Neenish tart-Sniper wolf bikini-Mantis magician_ dream.

You should feel proud too. Also, please tell me of any grammar errors, I'm blind as a bat when it comes to fixing that kind of stuff.

Thank you for reading


End file.
